Ryuji Suguro
Ryuji Suguro is a supporting protagonist in the anime/manga series Blue Exorcist. He is the son of Tatsuma Suguro, the Head Priest of a temple that was destroyed during the Blue Night. He desires to become an Exorcist so he can defeat Satan and restore his family's shrine, becoming a rival of Rin Okumura in the process. He is also the childhood friend of Konekomaru Miwa and Renzo Shima, both of whom want to become Exorcists for reasons similar to his. He is voiced by Kazuya Nakai in the Japanese version of the anime and Kyle Hebert in the English version. Appearance Ryuji is a teenage boy, with a rough exterior and a small goatee on his chin. Some of his most distinguishable physical traits are his stern expression, (leaving him with a somewhat scary, unapproachable look) and the large blond streak that runs through his otherwise short and messy dark brown hair. After becoming Lightning's disciple, he shaved off the blond stripe. He has several piercings in both ears which, combined with his demeanor and hairstyle, give him the appearance of a stereotypical delinquent. He usually wears a beige vest with a pink "V" on the neck, over a white shirt. Along with a brown, black and white striped tie, and the standard True Cross Academy uniform jacket and pants. At times, for example, in school or during the Exwire exam, he has been shown having removed the jacket, and sometimes also the vest. During sports at school, he was seen wearing a maroon tracksuit, with the shirt unzipped, and a plain black shirt underneath. Personality Though he appears rebellious, his personality is the exact opposite of his appearance. Konekomaru described him as stern and taking things overly serious. His hardworking streak comes from the desire to defeat Satan for turning his temple into a cursed temple in the eyes of the public. He is known to dislike people who do not work hard and slack off during classes, such as Rin who occasionally sleeps in class, Ryuji telling him to "just get lost" because everyone in class is serious about being an Exorcist. He dislikes being looked down upon by people, an emotion triggered because of his childhood, where people called him the "Child of the Cursed Temple". It has been shown he is a very strong willed and determined individual, as shown when he was ready to face the Reaper to show just to how determined he was to become an Exorcist. However, there is a different side to his personality as well. He constantly gets into fights with Izumo and Rin usually because of their different views. He can be quite immature, as revealed when he fights with Rin for small reasons like food. He can be calm and collected, but other times bad-tempered and violent. It's said that he is so similar to Rin that they don't get along because of it. He also has a lot of arguments with his father. A defining trait of Ryuji's, as well as a central flaw, is his tendency to make things personal i.e. to act like a situation is affecting him more than anybody else, even when it has nothing to do with him. An example of this is when Rin is revealed to be the son of Satan; after his friends save him from execution, Ryuji tells Rin that the real reason he got angry at him wasn't because he's the spawn of the demon that killed his, Konekomaru's and Shima's families, but because he kept it secret from him all this time. Shima even notes that that's an odd thing to focus on. He is considered a prodigy and entered the school under the same scholarship as Yukio, who is known as the youngest Exorcist. He is a top student in his class and got 98 out of 100 in one of the earlier shown tests. Ryuji is also able to memorise things very easily, as he can recite 21 scripts from the Bible (specifically, the Gospel of John). He cares deeply about working together as a team and incorporating teamwork and often lectures Rin on this subject. This is eventually revealed to him constantly being locked out of the loop by his dad, who often carries heavy burdens all by himself, something Rin reminds Ryuji of. It's also noted he can not stand to be protected by girls. Skills & Abilities Aria * Seal of Self-protection against Monkeys (被申護身の印 Hikō-goshin no In): After reciting " " and performing a series of hand seals, Ryuji creates a shield that blocks attacks and can banish demons. It is first used against a Naga. * Bodhi ( Bōdi): After firing his bazooka, Ryuji recites, " ," along with a series of hand seals and creates a shield of light with the Sanskrit for "Buddha" (बुद्ध) at its center. It is said to bring judgement on those with faith, but is unsuccessful when used on a Chimera Zombie. The chant is based on the Buddhist Mantra of Light. Dragoon * Fatal Verse Judgement Bullet (致死節判定弾 Chishi-Setsu Hantei Dan): Bazooka ammunition that can bring judgement on a variety of demons even if the fatal verse or the type of demon is unknown. Tamer * Karura (): A fire demon, it is contracted to the Suguro bloodline. * Varuna (): A water demon. ** Clear Mirror, Still Water ( Meikyoushisui): Varuna creates a mirror from water. It is first used to show a Chimera Zombie its own appearance. Gallery Tumblr_inline_nb0uu3ef0c1shoqcr.jpg Rin vs Bon.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Wrathful Category:Exorcists Category:Determinators Category:Rivals Category:Genius Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Priests Category:Elementals Category:Monster Slayers Category:Successors Category:Summoners